Heretofore utilized bogie pads, particularly those utilized in crawler type vehicles, were generally made of rubber and had an operational life less than desirable. After considerable research, it was discovered that the configuration of the undeflected bogie pad was a determining factor in its life period.
During use of the bogie pads, internal triaxial stresses are subjected onto the pad. It was discovered that these stresses could be moved within and be minimized by changing the configuration of the bogie pad.
Bogie pads are subjected to a great deal of abuse, adverse conditions, and extremely heavy impacts. It was desirable to provide a bogie pad which could withstand these adverse operating conditions while remaining operable for longer periods of time.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.